Welcome to Wherever you Are
by WRATH77
Summary: When Gadreel Angeles first meets Mia Song, it was during a dinner party for his cousin Castiel. She came in with a steering wheel handcuffed to her wrist. Needless to say, meeting Mia brings new light into Gadreel's life. Gadreel X OC story. R&R.
1. First Meetings are Surprising

When Gadreel Angeles first meet Mia Song, it was during his cousin Castiel engagement party.

He felt uncomfortable throughout the party, mainly due how his family has ostracized him for years. He hasn't been this close to so many people for years. He guesses he should feel grateful at least, that he's allowed to be with his family.

He looked around the room, seeing old faces. He sees Gabriel and Balthazar whispering in a corner, smiling at each other like they were conspiring. He sees Michael watching everyone liked a hawk in the other corner, looking more like a sentry. He sees Zachariah talking to Castiel's mother, Naomi, along with his sister, Hannah. He suppose her should also be grateful to Zachariah for taking him in along with Hannah; although he was a very irritating man.

He smiled when he saw Castiel walk in, along with a blonde man with green eyes. Castiel was one of his favorite cousins; he always tried to keep in contact him and Castiel was always kind to him.

"Castiel." Naomi said, walking up and hugging her son, "It's wonderful to see you. Now, where is your fiancé?

"Of course, mother." Castiel said with a smile, taking the man hand in his own, "This is my fiancé, Dean Winchester."

There was a dead silence and then pandemonium happened.

Naomi started screeching at Castiel. Zachariah was advancing on them, but Dean got in front of him, glaring at him. Balthazar and Gabriel were in the background, watching with amused looks, indicating they knew exactly what was going on.

The out roar broke when there was frantic knocking at the door. Michael went to open and nearly got plowed down by a small figure.

"Dean, Dean!" he heard and then he just stared at the figure before him.

It was petite girl, who looked no older than 20 and seemed five feet. She had long blue hair and wearing a shirt with a kitten on it and black leggings. On her right wrist, she was handcuffed to what seemed to be a steering wheel.

"Mia, what the hell happened?" Dean asked

"Dean, its Sam!" She said. Castiel saw the others strange looks and said, "Deans younger brother."

"Some moron clipped him with his car. He was on the street when I came out of the Roadhouse and that asshole drove off." Mia explained.

"What?!" Dean growled.

"Ok, come on, you don't think I let him get away with it." She said, making Castiel looking at her suspiciously.

"Mia, what did you do?"

"I may have thrown a brick, which may have hit his windshield, which may have made him crash. And I may have dragged him out and beat the tar out of him."

She smiled so innocently that Gadreel wanted to laugh, but he just stared at her in awe like everybody else did. She seemed so…fragile.

"But Victor stopped me." She said sheepishly.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, he's a cop friend of ours." She said, "But I was struggling so he cuffed me to the wheel of his car. But I didn't have my phone t call Dean, so I broke the wheel and here I am."

As if one cure, sirens were heard outside, which made Mia grin.

"That's our ride, let's roll." She said, then skipping (she was literally skipping) out the door. Dean followed her quickly while Castiel said a quick word to his family members before following Dean. Gadreel just stood there in the middle of the chaos and his family murmuring to each other, wondering what just happened and who on earth was that girl.

 **AN: A new SPN story with Gareel/OC. Here is how the two first met, though not personally.**

 **I decided to do a little Shawshank Redemption type of writing; basically it's through Gadreels POV and everything we learned about Mia will be through Gadreel's eyes, like with Red and Andy.**

 **Mia is an extrovert and her looks are** _ **very**_ **deceiving.**

 **The title comes from a Bon Jovi song.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia!**


	2. Second Meetings are Stranger

Gadreel met Castiel by accident three days later at a coffee shop near his job. Castiel smiled at him and greeted him.

"Hello, Gadreel."

"Hello, Castiel, how is Sam?"

"He is fine; he's stable. Luckily, all he had was a broken leg." Castiel said in relief.

Gadreel nodded and bit his lip, trying to figure out how to ask his next question.

"Castiel…do you truly love this Dean Winchester? Do you really intend to marry him?"

Castiel smiled warmly at Gadreel, as though he was in a blissful memory.

"Yes, I do. I love him deeply."

Even if our family disowns you?"

"If they do, then that just means they are not worth it."Castiel said simply, "Because a family should stand by you no matter what."

Gadreel stared at Castiel in awe, surprised by his attitude. Castiel was always quiet and subdued growing up, always obeying whatever his parents said. But he looked so much happier now; he spoke of Dean with joy in his voice and no longer looked like he was being suffocated. He was happy, so gloriously happy. He was pulled out of his thought when the door rang and a loud voice said;

"Hey, Cas!"

Gadreel looked back at the door and saw it was the same girl who he saw at the night of the party. Her hair is in no aw light pink color in pigtail's. She was wearing a blue jacket with a striped scarf.

"Mia, it's good to see you." Castiel said, "I am glad to see you are no longer incarcerated."

"Nah." She said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner, "Victor cut me some slack, since that sonuvabotch hit Sam and I was just apprehending the criminal."

She then looked at Gadreel and smiled.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Oh my apologies." Castiel said, "Mia, this is my cousin, Gadreel Angeles. Gadreel, this is Mia Song, a good friend of me and Deans."

"Hi." She chirped, holding out a hand. Gadreel tentavily shook her hand, noticing just how small it was in his.

"Mia, Gadreel just moved to Kansas from California about a year ago, but he still doesn't know his way around." Castiel said, "Maybe you could show him around."

Before Gadreel could say anything, Mia nodded.

"Sure." She grinned, then looking at her watch, "Whoops, I gotta go. I'll see you all later."

She then ran out in a whirlwind of pink out the door, leaving Gadreel a little flustered.

"Um, Castiel." He said, seeing his cousin looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Gadreel. I know you are very shy, but I thought it would be good for you to get out more and Mia is always enthusiastic for that."

"I-I see." Gadreel said, though deep down he appreciated his cousins concern.

"Castiel, why does Ms. Song look so…" he asked, pointing to his hair. Castiel just shrugged.

"Mia, just likes to be unique."

Gadreel nodded and looked out the window, seeing Mia across the street, covered in bright colors.

She looked like a butterfly.

 **AN: Here is my couple meeting again for a second time and our fellow heroine is A-OK. Gadreel is a shy guy and Castiel just wants his cousin to go out more.**

 **Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own SPN, but Mia!**


	3. An Empty Life

Gadreel walked to the café next to his office building; his cousin Gabriel recommended it, saying to was better than Starbucks and the fact that he is a baker there. Gabriel always did like the sweets and puns, since it was called Heavenly Delights. As he entered the café, he inhaled the smell of baked goods, his stomach rumbling loudly. He blushed awkwardly, realizing he hasn't eaten lunch that day.

"Gadreel!"

He looked to the side and saw Mia walking up to him with a bag in her hand; her hair now an aqua marine now. He wonders just how many times she changes her hair color, the last time he saw her was a week ago.

"Hello, ." he greeted, seeing her shake her head.

"It's Mia, hun. Ms. Song is for when I'm 40." She laughed, "So is this your first time at Heavenly Delights?"

"Yes, I heard from Gabriel that the pastries are good here and I decided to try it

"Cool." She said, "You should definitely try out the doughnuts and coffee cakes are to die for."

He smiled and nodded, picking out a coffeecake and a cherry doughnut for later. After he paid, he took a piece of the coffeecake and put in his mouth, moaning at the flavor as the cinnamon melted in his mouth. He chewed softly, savoring the flavor and putting it memory.

"Like having an orgasm in your mouth, huh?"

Gadreel coughed and blushed, making Mia giggles.

"Sorry about that." She said, not looking sorry at all. As he headed out to the café, Mia followed after him.

"So, Gadreel, tell me about yourself."

Gadreel doesn't really like to talk about himself, but Mia's sunny personality made him smile and he felt the need to open up to her.

"Well, for most of my childhood I grew up in boarding schools my parents sent me to. I acquired a business degree in college and now I work for my uncle."

Mia looked at him strangely and blinks owlishly.

"That's it?" she asked, seeing him nod, "No hobbies? No favorite stuff to do? No anything?"

"No, I am too busy for frivolous things."

"Wow, Gabriel and Cas was right, you do need a life."

Gadreel rolled his eyes at that comments; it wasn't the first time he heard his cousins say that. Hearing a stranger say it as well made him uncomfortable, like it was the final nail in the coffin of how dreary and predictable his life is. He was so deep in his thoughts; he almost didn't hear Mia speak up.

"Well, luckily…" she said with a smile, "I am the one to help you."

She then looked at her watch and grimaced.

"Ah crud, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow here at the same time, ok Gadreel?" she said.

Before he could even answer, she said "Great, bye!" and ran down the street, making him look dumbly after her. He then smiled to himself, wondering just what would his next encounter with Mia would be like.

 **AN: Here our heroines meet for a third time and Mia is already involved in his life (more like she thrust herself) but Gadreel doesn't mind. He likes just how open she is. Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia.**


	4. A Blip in the Schedule

Gadreel always had a schedule, but now he has a new one.

Now at 12:30 PM on the dot; he goes to Heavenly Delights instead of the office cafeteria and gets a black coffee and a coffee cake. He also meets Mia there.

He learned more about his new friend.

He learned about her father, Richard, who is bisexual, but prefers men. He could tell she loves her father dearly, like he was the best person in the world to her. He did raise an eyebrow when she said he father used to be gay pornstar, but she said it so nonchantly that he could tell it didn't bother her. She also told him about her stepfather, Darius, another gay pornstar who actually met her father on set. They fell in love and then got married, though they both quit the porn business and started a bar/restaurant, The Amigo. He promised her that he will try it out some day.

Mia also told him about her job as a counselor for abuse victims, majority of them are battered wives and children. She said that it sometimes gets to her about what they go through and how it angers her when they go back to their abusive spouses. But she always has hoped that things will get better.

She also loves books, especially fantasy and true crime and was running out of space in her apartment for them. That made him laugh loudly, and Gadreel realizes he hasn't laughed like this for a long time. He looks at Mia and smiles.

He rather likes this change in his schedule.

 **AN: So, here we learn a bit about Mia.**

 **Yes, I put her daddy used to be a porn star, I was thinking Dirk Caber, who is and still is a gay porn star. He did actually meet his husband on set and they are now married. I follow them on Facebook and they are so freakin adorable; they make me want to puke rainbows. The guy I based off Darius is another pornstar, I don't know why, it just demanded to be written.**

 **I was racking my brains for a job for Mia and I decided a counselor, since she has a sunny personality and that helps with the job.**

 **Looks like Gadreel is falling for Mia,lol.**

 **Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia and her daddies!**


	5. A World of Color and Grey

Weeks have passed and Gadreel was falling for Mia more and more every day.

Her energy and smile was contagious, making him smile all the time. He enjoyed their lunch date, listening to her talk about TV shows to odd animal videos which always seemed to fascinate him.

Today, Mia was talking to him about male bees that when they mate, their testicles explode and then die. It was a rather fascinating subject, but Gadreel felt discomfort.

"Excuse me, Mia. I have to use the restroom." Gadreel said as he quickly sat up, bumping into someone, making them spill their coffee on them. He cried out in pain as the hot liquid spilled on their shirt. The person apologized profusely, which he said it was alright, knowing it was an accident.

Mia got up and tried to wipe off the coffee, but she then shook her head.

"This is not gonna come off." She mumbled, then took his arm, "C'mon, I'm taking you to my place."

Before he knew it, he was being dragged to Mia's apartment, watching as she opened the door and let him in. Gadreel looked around and smirked, this is exactly how he pictured Mia's apartment.

The walls were colored purple and red and on the table were little funko dolls. She had a moderate flat screen TV on a stand, with numerous DVD's under it. He heard Mia go into another room, then coming out with a blue shirt.

"This is my dad's. You guys seem to be about the same size, so it would help."

Gadreel nodded as he removed his shirt, noticing how Mia blushed when she saw his chest. He looked through the hall and saw her bedroom. All he saw was a mattress on the floor, covered in purple blankets and with a stuffed purple bear on it.

As he put on the shirt, he noticed Mia smiling at him.

"You like the place?" she asked, smiling broadly when he nodded.

"It's very…colorful. It fits you." He said, then frowning to himself.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked, with Gadreel shaking his head.

He doesn't know how to explain it to Mia, how his own apartment is practically sterile compared to hers. How his apartment is devoid of life while her's isn't. How his is filled with grey while hers with colors.

 **AN: Here we take a peek at Mia's apartment, I was thinking of Penelope Garcia's apartment from criminal minds, very colorful. Gadreel then thinks of how empty his life is. I just want to give him a hug.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia!**


	6. The Butterfly's Story

Gadreel drove to the Roadhouse, eager to see his cousin. Castiel had helped him a great deal since he moved here and he had some questions concerning Mia. So, Castiel told him to meet at the Roadhouse, who he recommended having great burgers. As he entered, he thought it was a nice place, though he thinks his uncle will think it was beneath his status.

He heard his name being called and looked to the side, seeing Castiel at a table waving at him. He smiled and wlaked over to sit next to him.

"What would you like?" Castiel said.

"Just some water, please."

"Ok. Jo?" Castiel called to a young blonde girl who greeted him with a smile, "One beer, one water and a burger for me."

"Sure, Cas." She said, leaving with a smile.

"She seems familiar to you."

"Yes,they are part of Dean's extended family. His parents are also kind to me."

"Castiel, how did you meet Dean?"

"He actually fixed my car for me about a year and half ago. We just looked at each other…and…I can't explain it. It was…electric." Castiel said, blushing bright red.

Gadreel smiled at his cousins words; there is no doubt he loves Dean deeply. Jo came with their orders and Castiel quickly strted to devour his burger.

"Does he…fulfill you?" Gadreel asked, seeing Castiel smile widely.

"Yes, he does." Castiel said, "Do you feel like that with Mia?"

"It's too early for that, cousin." Gadreel said sheepishly. "I do wonder though, why is Mia so…"

He motioned towards hi hair and Castiel let out a chuckle.

"That's actually an interesting stoy. Dean and Sam knew her since High School. They said before, she was very stiff an quiet."

Gadreel chuckled, not quite visualizing that with Mia.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Turns out she was being raised by her aunt, on her mother's side. She was a lot like Zachariah, very stiff and dictatorial. She didn't let Mia really expressed herself."

Gadreel grimaced at that; he knows that situation all too well.

"Her father couldn't get custody. Her mother and he were divorced and when she died, her aunt took her. The courts didn't agree he was a good parent because of his…earlier work." Castiel said, wrinkling his nose, "From what Dean told me, she seemed to be angry all the time. She could only see her father twice a month, though it seemed her aunt was fighting that."

There was somber silence between the two men until Castiel spoke up.

"Dean then said in her junior year, she just snapped. She threw a fit in her aunt's home." Castiel said, "She threw plates and papers and was shrieking on top of her lungs. She finally yelled at her aunt that she couldn't take any more of this miserable existence. That she is going to live with her father, and if not, she will just run away, which she did…three times. A court case later, she was with her father, free to express herself."

Gadreel nodded as he sipped his water, secretly commending Mia for her courage.

The courage to leave.

 **AN: Here we have some background on Mia, who was in such a closed environment that she finally just lost it. I think a lot of people have been there.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia and her family!**


	7. At the Doorway

Gadreel and Mia are walking down to the Heavenly Delights, Mia deciing to meet Gadreel at the front of his workplace.

"Hey" she said, getting Gadreels attention, "My pop is having a barbeque in a couple of weeks. It's to celebrate Dean and Cas wedding. You wanna come?"

Gadreel grimaced a little.

"I don't know, will there be a lot of people there?"

"Yeah! All of Dean and Cas friends and family, and my dad's. Shoot, nobody wants to miss my dad's barbeque. He almost famous for his steaks."

"He really likes to barbeque?"

"Are you kidding? He will do it in rain, sleet, snow. Just like a mailman."

Gadreel laughs quietly while Mia grinned at her own joke. They then got into a conversation about Dr. Who, a TV show that Castiel got Gadreel into. He still didn't really understand how the Tardis was large inside and small outside, so Mia started to explain the physics of the Tardis. It leads to a lengthy discussion between them.

Suddenly, there was a rumble of thunder and the two looked up, noticing how cloudy it was.

"Aw, don't tell me…" Mia groaned.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder, making both of them jump and Mia shriek. Then Rain poured down, drenching them both. Gadreel grabs Mia's hand and pulled her into an open doorway; they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We looked a mess." Mia giggled.

"Indeed." Gadreel chuckled.

They stood next to each other, still giggling. They then caught each other's eyes and stared. Something electric went through the air as they learned towards each other.

"Mia, I…"

"Shhh.

Their lips finally met and they both gasped at the feeling of electricity going through them. After what seemed like a eternity, they separated with a shuddered breath. Gadreel suddenly lifted Mia into the air, making her squeal and stole another kiss from her. She giggled again and rested her forehead on top of his.

"Er…does this mean we are together?" Mia breathed out, making Gadreel huff out laugh.

"I suppose so."

"Do you mind if we can take it slow?" Mia asked, looking a little hesitant.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." he said sheepishly.

They both laugh and kissed again, not noticing the rain has stopped.

 **AN: Here the couple is finally a couple!**

 **I just had to do the cliché rain kiss in the doorway, it makes me all gooey.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia!**


	8. First Date Disaster

Gadreel fidgeted in his suit as he sat in the restaurant, he was nervous. He never had been on a date, with anybody. But he wanted to do something special with Mia, he wanted wine and dine her.

Like how normal people do.

He looked at the menu, wondering if Mia likes seafood. He remembers asking Mia out, seeing her smile that he loves so much, but when he told her the restaurant, it faltered. He knows The Rouge is a fancy and rather conservative restaurant with a dress code, but he thought it will be nice.

"Hey, G."

He looked up and nearly did a double take.

Mia was wearing a simple black dress and her hair is black. She wasn't even wearing any jewelry and was wearing heels. She looked so…plain.

"You look…nice." He said.

"Oh please, don't lie." She said as she sat in the chair, "I look like hell and these shoes will not let me walk."

She then sighed as she looked at the menu. She then blanched.

"Gadreel, this is awfully expensive."

"It's alright, Mia."

A waitress then walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jenny. I will be your waiter tonight." she said with a smile, "Would you like to get drink for your yourself and your…daughter?"

Mia bristled and glared at the waitress.

"I'm his date!" she growled out.

"We will just take some water, thank you." Gadreel said quickly as Mia grumbled under her breath. As they waited for the waitress, they tried to make small talk, but the stifling air of the restaurant made them both uncomfortable.

"I gotta pee." Mia said suddenly as she stood up quickly. But she tripped on her heel and fell to the floor. As Gadreel got up ro help her, he bumped into a waiter making him drop his tray full with drinks. Gadreel quickly went over and helped Mia up, their faces burning with embarrassment. She then looked up at Gadreel.

"Wanna go to that pizza place we saw on the way here?" Mia said.

"That would be best." Gadreel said as they quickly exited the restaurant, actually glad to leave the stuffy place.

"G, I know why you did that, but really hun?" she said with a laugh, "But is that really us?"

Gadreel just smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, I suppose not."

The man that owned the pizzeria would later tell the story of the tall man carrying the small girls in his arms as they entered in his place, like newlyweds. Their only explanation was the girl didn't want to walk in her heels and he refused to let her walk barefoot.

It will be a story to share over the years.

 **AN: Here our couple go ont heir first ever dinner date and its not really their style. Pizza always solves everything.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, except Mia!**


	9. Secrets with Ribs and Corn Cobs

Gadreel arrives at the house, suddenly feeling very nervous. He looks up at Mia's father home, feeling like a stone is on his chest. He doesn't do well around a lot of people, always feeling like he's going to panic. But he pushed that down and immediately a burly Italian man opened the door.

"Are you Gadreel?" he asked, making him nod.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Oh please, sir is for when I'm 60." He laughed, "My name is Darius, I'm Mia's stepfather. "

Before Gadreel could respond, Darius lead him to the backyard, where he saw many people he didn't recognize. He stood there not knowing what to do, until he heard a loud voice called his name.

"Gadreel!"

Mia ran up to him, her hair this time in black and red pigtails, and star glitter on her cheeks. She grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Wanna meet everyone?" she asked, with him nodding yes.

Over the next hour, Mia introduced him to the guests.

He met Garth and his wife, Bess. Garth was a very energetic man who hugged him as a greeting. He also chattered how Dean is just a giant teddy bear and he thinks his wife is the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Gadreel couldn't help but think that Garth is happiness personified.

He also met Bobby and Ellen a couple that knew the Dean and his brother since they were in diapers. The both seemed like gruff people, especially Bobby, but they were very kind towards him. Their children, Ash and Jo were also kind to them. He found Ash's hairstyle peculiar and when he questioned it, Ash just shrugged and said, "All business upfront, party in the back." Mia snorted loudly at that.

He also met Dean's family. He met his parents, Mary and John; Mary was very kind to him, while John seemed to be just as gruff as Bobby. They both though seem very happy that Dean and Castiel are getting married. He also met Dean's younger brother, Sam, who wasn't little at all. He introduced his wife, Jessica, who was very beautiful. He learned Sam is a lawyer and very happy over his brother's nuptials.

He also met Dean's best friends, Benny Lafitte and Charlie Bradbury. Benny reminded him of a bear; a very cuddly bear. He was with his wife, Andrea, and he was just glad that his friend was finally getting married and to the loved of his life. Charlie was just as enthusiastic, comparing Dean and Castiel love to other "OTP", which he didn't understand.

Mia was leading him to the barbeque when he noticed he didn't Dean and Castiel anywhere. When he mentioned it to Mia, she just shrugged.

"They are probably making out somewhere." She said, then burst into raucous laughter when she saw him blush. When they got to the grill, Gadreel saw a middle aged bearded man flipping the steaks and Mia smiled at him.

"Hey, Dad!"

Gadreel's head snapped up and looked closer at the man, seeing the same brown eyes as Mia, realizing this is Richard, her father. He couldn't help but be warmed by the love that Richard had for his daughter. He suddenly had a deep ache in his chest, but he forced it down as he held out a hand.

"Hello, . I am-"

"Oh I know exactly who you are." Richard said with a smirk. "You're the guy who stole my girls' heart."

"Dad!"

Richard just laughed as he took Gadreel's hand and gave out a firm shake, which then turned into a hard squeeze.

"You hurt her, I will break your neck." He said with the same smile on his face. Mia rolled her eyes at her father, excusing herself as she pushed him away. Gadreel watched the Songs walk away with amusement, taking a soda from the cooler for himself. He then saw Castiel walking up to him and nod at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Castiel asked.

"Very much, cousin. Richard and Darius are excellent hosts." Gadreel smiled, "I met your future in-laws, your marrying well, Castiel."

"Thank you."

The two cousins stood in comfortable silence, until Castiel broke it.

"Gadreel…does Mia know why you were expelled from the family?"

Gadreel's breath hitched as he shook his head.

"No, I…don't think i should"

"Gadreel, I think you should. Dean and I learned early on that such secrets should not be kept to ourselves." Castiel said gravely, "Mia is more open-minded then you know. I think she will understand."

Castiel then left Gadreel alone with his thoughts as he mulled over his cousins words. He then looked at Mia, who was enthusiastically eating a rib and talking to her father.

Yes, he should tell her; he only hoped that she will understand.

 **AN: Barbeques, everyone's favorite family gathering.**

 **So, Gadreel meets everyone and finally meets Mia's father, who is a nice guy, but protective of his daughter. The guy I was thinking for Darius is Billy Santoro, who is also a gay pornstar.**

 **So, Gadreel will tell Mia his family secret, what could it be?**

 **Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia and her dads!**


	10. When you Want to Give up

Gadreel and Mia were at her apartment, watching Once Upon a Time. It didn't take long for Gadreel to fall in love with the show. He always had a soft spot for fairytales and he also like the Belle and Rumplestiliskin pairing. He also preferred Mia's apartment; it had a more homely feeling compared to his.

But today, Gadreel was quiet than usual, mulling over his thoughts. He was considering if he should tell Mia the reason he was ostracized from his family, but at the same time, was afraid of her reaction.

He then heard a sigh and Mia muted the television. She then looked at Gadreel with a pensive frown.

"Ok, what's the matter?" she asked, "You're quieter than usual. What's up?"

Gadreel bit his lip, suddenly feeling anxious. He sat forward, rubbing his forehead in agitation. He then gave a deep sigh and turned to Mia.

"Mia, you know that…my family and I don't speak to each other."

She nodded in understanding.

"That my family ostracized me."

"Yeah, I remember Cas told me about that."

"Well…the reason is because I have done something when I was younger."

Mia cocked her head in confusion.

"I was four years old when my sister, Hannah, was born. I was very happy and so were my parents. They doted on her, saying she was like a little cat."

Mia smiled at that, but then frowned when a stormy look came over Gadreel's face.

"I was reading about cats and how they land on their feet. And then I was thinking og how everyone compared Hannah to a cat."

Mia cringed, realizing where this was going.

"So, I thought because cats will alnd on her feet, so will Hannah. So, I picked her up and dropped her out of the window."

Gadreel stopped as he glanced at Mia, seeing her frozen with a blank expression. It looked so foreign on her that he wanted to stop talking. But Mia spoke first and asked quietly,

"And?"

"She landed on some bushes safely and one of our relatives saw what I did. You can imagine my parents reaction." He said with a bitter laugh, "They assumed I was jealous of Hannah and when I tried to explain myself, they wouldn't hear me. They already assumed how I felt. They didn't hear me."

Gadreel swallowed down the lump in his throat, remembering his parents face and the disgusted looks on their faces.

"They sent me away to live with a distant relative, who put me in a boarding school as soon I was eligible, where I spent practically half of my life. I banned from home and all my relatives think of me as the jealous child who tried to kill his sister. Everybody looks at me like a monster. Only Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar treat me kindly."

Gadreel glanced at Mia again, seeing her face pale and stormy, another foreign look on her. Her left eye twitched and she exploded.

" .Fuck?!" she yelled as she suddenly got up and apced around him, "You were a kid, just a kid! How could the blame you like that? What the fuck are they? Fuckin aliens?! My God, how could they do that?"

Gadreel watched with wide eyes as Mia spewed more profanity's and paced around him. He then realized that Mia was angry on his behalf; she was angry over what happened to him. He suddenly felt intense relief ad gratitude towards the young woman, feeling like a great weight has been lifted.

He felt his eyes teared up and he let out a choked out sob. Mia stooped her tirade and looked at Gadreel, quickly coming up to him. He looked at her, almost marveling that though he was sitting down and she was standing, he still towered over her.

"I'm not a monster." He stuttered.

Mia's face crumpled and she threw her arms over him, hugging him fiercely.

"No. No, you're not."

 **AN: Now we figure out why Gadreels family have ostracized him. I actually read about this as a case and I thought it will be interesting to put it with Gadreel. So, Mia is just furious with his family situation because she knows four year olds will basically believe anything. She curses when she is really mad.**

 **So, comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia!**


	11. Ever new beginnin is some beginnings end

Gadreel sighed as he typed in his accounts. His uncle Zachariah place of work is boring, so hideously boring. But he thinks that he's lucky to have a job within the family. But he remembers what Mia had said to him, that he owed his family nothing, and that he didn't do anything wrong, that his family should still hold it over his head like it was eternal punishment.

He looks on top of his monitor, seeing the toy lion Mia gave to him. He remembers he asked Mia why she gave him a female one, and all she said was because the females do all the work in the pride.

"Gadreel!"

He looked up and saw Zachariah standing at his office door.

"My office, now!"

Gadreel got up and walked to the office, feeling uncomfortable as his coworkers stared after him. When he enters, his uncles shut the door and started yelling at him over a minuscule mistake he made in an account, which he doesn't remember. He noticed that Hannah was in the corner, watching intently.

"Why was Hannah here?" Gadreel thought, he didn't even know his sister was in the country. His sister also ostracized him, making him feel like he owed her for what he has done. Is that why Zachariah is doing this in front of her, do show he was still that same man that bowed his head?

He remembers Castiel telling him that Zachariah liked to act he owned everyone and loved to show it off. Was that what he was doing right now?

After Zachariah finished, he left the office in a daze, feeling detached from his body. He looked at his desk, where he had spent almost ten years under his uncle's thumb. Is this where he was going to spend ten more years, being ridiculed by him and making him feel inadequate?

He felt hot rage coil inside him and what happened next was a blur.

He went to the janitor, grabbed his broom, went to his desk and started to smash his computer. He gave five hard whacks until he looked up, seeing all his coworkers and his uncle staring at him. He gave a wide smile.

"I quit."

He threw the broom down and pocketed Mia's lion. He walked to the elevator, noticing Hannah following him.

"Gadreel, What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving, Hannah. I had enough of our uncle."

"You should be grateful!" Hannah sneered, "After what you di-"

"Don't you dare, Hannah!" he exploded, "Don't you dare! You don't know the whole story, you just listened to what our parents said!"

Seeing Hannah's confusion, he continued.

"Hannah, I was five years old. Everyone said you were like a cat; I dropped you from the window because I thought you will land on your feet like a cat. That's why!" he growled out, "I was a child, Hannah! I tried to tell our parents but they already assumed what I did. They wouldn't listen to me, they never listen to me! They didn't care."

"No." she said, shaking her head, "We have good parent's, they know what's good for us. They wouldn't lie to us."

"Well, they did, Hannah." He said, seeing the elevator ding, "Now you have to make a choice, sister."

Gadreel then got on the elevator and went down, feeling the adrenaline wear off and his hands started to shake. When he got outside, he took out his phone and quickly text Mia.

 **Gadreel: Are you busy?**

 **Mia: Not really, are u supposed to be at work?**

 **Gadreel: Not anymore. I quit.**

 **Mia: WHHHHHHHHHATT?! WHY?!**

 **Gadreel: I had enough of living under my uncle's thumb**

 **Mia: Good for u! :)**

 **Gadreel: I also told Hannah the truth.**

 **Mia: Aw hell. U ok?**

 **Gadreel: I feel…free. But I don't know what to do. I need a job.**

 **Mia: Well, lucky for u, dad needs a new bartender. He could show u how to make drinks.**

Gadreel smiled warmly at Mia's message and texted back;

 **Gadreel: Yes, I would like that.**

 **AN: so here, Gadreel finally had enough and just loses it. Who doesn't want to do this at their job when is so shitty?**

 **He also told Hannah the truth, so now it's up to her to decide what to do with it.**

 **Mia got Gadreels back.**

 **I don't own SPN, just Mia! Comments are loved!**


	12. Calm before the Storm

Gadreel smiled as he cleaned a shot glass and looked around the bar.

It has been 3 weeks since he quit his job and he couldn't be happier. Richard immediately took him in and showed him how to make certain drink and the most popular ones that customers like. He and Mia were discussing living together; he rather has her move in with him because his apartment is bigger than hers. Although, they also did talk about having a new place together.

Right now, the restaurant/bar was empty. Richard asked Mia and Gadreel to lock up since it was date night with him and Darius. Mia just laughed at her father good-naturedly as she shooed him away.

Gadreel frowned when he see's Mia, who was sitting on a stool with her head in her arms. She seemed to have a cold, but was adamant to work with her father.

"Mia." Gadreel said, getting her attention, "Why don't you go home and rest? I can close up on my own."

"No." she said, shaking her head, "I wanna walk home with you."

Gadreel was about to argue, but then a man walked in with a little girl next to him. Gadreel was about to say they were closed, but then he recognized the man.

"…Lucifer?"

The man smiled and grinned t him.

"Hello, Gadreel."

Lucifer is the second oldest Novak and is actually the black sheep of the family. He was the one who left the family, as well as disowned and still give them the finger. Nobody knows what happened afterwards; only that he had a successful music business, is now a widower and a daughter. Gadreel looked down at the little girl, seeing Lucifer's blue eyes staring back at him.

"It's nice to see you out of your cage, Gadreel." He says with a grin, "This little thing is my daughter, Meg."

Mia looked at Lucifer with a bemused expression.

"Seriously, your name is Lucifer? Were your parents high on the burning bush when they named you all?"

Lucifer threw his head back and a loud laugh erupted from him. He calmed down eventually, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh, wow, Gabriel was right, you are a spitfire of a girl." He giggled, "I like you."

Mia just looked at him in confusion, while Meg looks at her with a tilt of her head.

"I like your hair." she said softly.

Mia grinned at her, her new style was blond at the top and her ends were red. Mia thought it looked like flames. She stood up with a smile.

"I think I got some cake in the back."

Meg smiled and nodded, long at Lucifer, who also nodded. She skipped next to Mia as they walked into the kitchen. Lucifer then looked at Gadreel.

"She seems like a special girl."

"She is." Gadreel said softly.

"You and Castiel are making waves, cousin." Lucifer said softly, "Gabriel told me that everyone is going nuts at home with your rebellions, its breaking their sense of control."

Lucifer then gave a smirk.

"Did you hear about Hannah?"

Gadreel's insides froze as he shook his head.

"Well, whatever you said to her really freaked her out, she is now wondering what else the family lied to her. Word is she might get hospitalized, like Anna."

Gadreel grimaced at that. Anna was the Novak's dirty secret. She had a nervous breakdown due to the pressures that the family demanded of her. She has been institutionalized secretly; therefore nobody outside of the family knew.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump and a shrill scream. The two men hurried to the backroom and burst through the doors.

On the floor was Mia, breathing shallowly and Meg trying to shake her awake.

"Meg, what happened?" Lucifer asked as he and Gadreel knelt over Mia.

"I-I don't know." Meg sobbed, "She fell on the floor and she breathed funny."

Gadreel picked up Mia, who was starting to wheeze. God, he could feel her burning up in his arms. He fought the incoming panic and looked at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, I need to take your car!" he said, trying not to shake as he ran out of the room. He saw Lucifer nod and picked up Mg as he raced after him.

The only things that were in Gadreel's mind were to get Mia to the hospital and to wonder how the night went like this.

 **AN: I am so evil right now, LOL!**

 **So, Gadreel and Mia are still going strong, but now she has to go to the hospital. What could be wrong?**

 **I just had to put daddy Lucifer with little daughter Meg. I placed the blame on Gorlasser, they put an awesome pic of Lucifer with little girl, Meg. So cute!**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia!**


	13. Medical Emergency

Gadreel burst into the emergency room, carrying Mia in his arms, now unconscious.

"Help…me." He yelled, "Somebody help me!"

Two nurses and a doctor came running up to him with a gurney and he placed her on it. A doctor with the tag, , took her pulse and look at her pupils.

"How long as she been unconscious." She asked.

"A few minutes." He said, "She been sick recently, but we thought it was a cold."

Dr. Barnes nodded and then stopped him as the nurses wheeled her away.

"We will take it from here." She said, then following the nurses. Gadreel watched her go and he suddenly felt an urge to panic. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Lucifer, with Meg holding his leg.

"You ok?" he asked, with Gadreel shaking his head; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Ok, look I'm going to call Castiel and his friends, k? Maybe you should call her family."

Gadreel nodded, he needed to call Mia's father, he needed to know what was happening.

He quickly dialed Richards's phone and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" he heard, Richard sounded like he was half asleep.

" ?" Gadreel stuttered.

"Gadreel?" Richard said, now fully awake, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mia collapsed at the bar, she's unconscious. I brought her to the hospital."

"Which hospital are you at?"

"The Lady Rose."

"Ok, we'll be right there."

Gadreel nodded and hanged. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands, only barely hearing Lucifer talking on his phone and the other noises in the hospital. He didn't know how much time passes until he heard his name. He looked up and saw Richard and Darius running up to him. He stood up and was about to say something, but couldn't. Richard took his shoulders and squeezed.

"Gadreel, I need you to calm down, now I need you to tell us what happened."

Gadreel nodded and told him how Mia seemed to be sick, how she collapsed in the kitchen and how she became unconscious in the car. Richard nodded gravely and Darius caught their attention when walked up to them.

"Mia Song?" she asked, seeing the men nodded.

"It seems Mia has pneumonia. She has fluid in her lungs and we are cleaning it out. But she is very weak, the first 24 hours are crucial."

All three men looked stunned and Gadreel fell backwards to his seat, feeling something like numbness settle in his body.

 **AN: So here we are at the hospital with Mia and Gadreel is not handling it well. Poor G! I think pneumonia acts like this. Sorry if there is any misdirection's.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN! Just Mia and her daddies!**


	14. A World without Color

It has been 4 hours since Mia has been brought in and Gadreel is tired.

Gadreel paces in Mia's hospital room, looking at the young woman that stole his heart. The others went to see her as well; Castiel and Dean were taking it hard, since Mia was the one who practically kicked them towards each other. She was so involved in everyone's lives that it was like a hole that could never be filled.

He hated seeing her like this, she's so…still.

Mia was energy personified; she skipped and fluttered whenever she went. She made noise even when she was quiet. It was unsettling seeing her in one place.

Her skin was pale and her hair stuck to her forehead due to the fever. The beeping of her monitor was strong, but she was still so weak. Gadreel felt a lump in his throat as he eyes burned with tears.

He needs her, he needs Mia in his life. She brought color to his grey world; how is he going to live without her?

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he swerved around, seeing it was Richard.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Song, I was woolgathering."

"I thought I told you to call me Richard." He said with a chuckle, "I brought coffee."

Gadreel nodded as he sat next to him and took a cup of coffee.

"Isn't Darius staying here?"

"No, I sent him home. You and I are already here, and he's tired."

Gadreel nodded and sniffed, his eyes filing with tears. Richard noticed and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"I…was just thinking what it would be like if I didn't have Mia in my life and I hate it. I don't want to imagine that."

Richard nodded gravely and looked at his daughter.

"I know what you mean." He said, "You know, when she visited me when she was little, the whole custody thing with her aunt. I didn't have a lot of money. Putting that you used to be a porn star on your resume is not really work ethical.

Gadreel chuckled to himself while Richard smirked.

"So, money was low and I wanted to at least buy her a toy. So we went to the store and she wanted this rabbit. But when I went to pay for it, it turns out I didn't have enough. I remember I was going to beg the cashier to give me a discount, but all Mia did was say it was ok, that didn't need it. I couldn't get it and she said it was ok."

Richard then let out a sob as he scrubbed his face.

"She was fucking nine years old and she somehow knew! She shouldn't have to do that." he sobbed, "God, she is one of the most precious things in my life, I love her so much! I can't lose her!"

Gadreel nodded slowly as he pat the man's back in comfort, then looking back at the unconscious Mia.

"Oh, Mia, you so important to us." He thought, "Please…don't leave."

Gadreel woke up with a start in his chair, groaning at the crick in his neck. After Richard left, he settled in the chair and watched Mia for the rest of the night, though he fell asleep from deep exhaustion. As he got up, he immediately noticed the bed was empty.

It was empty.

Mia was gone.

And he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Gadreel felt tears run down his face, event hough all he wanted to scream and lose all control. He felt lightheaded and numb, like he was underwater. He didn't register he was falling to his knees or that someone was calling his name. he didn't notice until someone shook his shoulder.

"Gadreel, Gadreel."

He looked to the side and saw it was Castiel.

"C-C-Castiel…" he sobbed, "M-Mia…"

"Gadreel, she is fine. She was getting better and they moved her to another room. She's going to be alright."

Gadreel blinked at his cousin and then let out a shuddering sob as he clutched Castiels arms, relief and gratefulness pouring out. Only one thought was constant in his mind.

Mia is ok, Mia is alive.

Alive.

 **AN: Here we have Gadreel and Richard having a heart to heart. Gadreel sees how important Mia is in their lives, including his own.**

 **Now, I don't think an actual hospital will take the patient out of the room without waking the person in the room, but for the sake of the story, let's say that they did that.**

 **Next is Gadreel and Mia talking.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia and Richard!**


	15. A Safe Place

Mia grumbles as she pokes the strange meat on her tray, finally deciding to throw down her fork.

"Augh, this food is terrible."

Richard laughs as Gadreel smiles. Mia fever broke, but she still had some fluids in her lungs and had to stay for about a week. Her hospital room was colorful with bouquets from their friends.

"Don't worry hun. I'll sneak in some McDonalds." Richard said, which made Mia grinned back.

"That will be awesome." Mia said, then frowning when she notices Gadreels somber face. He has been like that since Mia woke up. Richard also seemed to notice because he got up and smiled at Mia.

"Actually, I'll try now." He said, heading out to the door, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

When Richard left, Mia turned to look at Gadreel.

"Alright, G, what's eating you?"

Gadreel sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm being foolish."

"Gadreel." She said, looking at him sharply.

He looked down and bit his lip with a sigh.

"I almost lost you. Everything was going well and I almost lost you." He said softly, "Like my world imploded."

"Gadreel, I'm fine." She said with a smile, taking his hands in hers. Gadreel couldn't help but smile at just how small hers was in his.

"You are important to me." He said quietly, "I don't want to let you go."

"The feelings mutual." Mia said with a blush.

"I love you, Mia."

"I know."

Gadreel pulled back with a bemused expression, realizing just what she did.

"Mia…." He said with a long suffering sigh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She said with a laugh. "C'm here."

She pulled him into a hug and said,

"I love you too."

The two smiled at each other as they leaned their forehead together, basking in their love and intimacy.

They were still like that when Richard came back with a greasy McDonald's bag. He smiled at the scene, his heart swelling with the fact that his daughter has found happiness, along with a man who she gave it to.

 **AN: See, I told you Mia would be ok.**

 **Gadreel pretty much confessed his love to her and Mia just had to take advantage with the Star Wars reference.**

 **Hospital food is nasty, seriously.**

 **Richard is just happy his daughter is happy.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Richard and Mia!**


	16. You're exactly where you supposed to be

"Mia, are you ready?" Gadreel said impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" she yelled as she ran out of the room, wearing a sequined gold dress.

"Then let's go." Gadreel said as they head to his Prius.

It has been six months since Mia's stint in the hospital and so much has happened.

Gadreel and Mia have successfully moved in together and Gadreel also decided to go back to school; he was considering Literature and Mythology. Mia and Richard were instrumental with their support.

Hannah still won't speak to him, still reeling from her parents' lies, as well as the other things that were coming out from the family. Castiel just told him to give her time, that she will speak to him when she's ready. Gadreel is still working as a bartender; he was now an expert of every type of drink. Gadreel looked at his watch as he and Mia shared a smile.

Today was Dean and Castiel's wedding day and everyone was excited for them. Both men decided to have their wedding in Bobby's junkyard, since they shared many moments there. When they got there, the couple ran out to the back and sat in the front seat, breathing out in relief. They glanced at Dean, who looked nervous and fidgety while Sam, his best man, mumbling to him to calm him.

And then "Here comes the bride started" playing, making Mia snort and Gadreel grin. Castiel came down the aisle wearing a white suit, carrying a bouget of lilys, smiling at Dean, who smiled right back.

Gadreel smiled warmly as his cousin said his vows; happy that he got away from heir poisonous family. That he was gloriously happy with Dean, as he was with Mia.

The box in his pocket suddenly felt heavier as he stood up and clapped with everyone as Dean and Castiel were officially wed and then laughed as they threw rice on the couple. Mia then looked up at Gadreel with a smile.

"Come on, we gotta head to the reception." She said.

"Wait, I need to speak with you." Gadreel said, taking her hand and leading her to a deserted corner. He knelt down to her height and took her hands in his. She frowned in confusion at his smiling his face.

"Mia, before you entered into my life, my world was only in grays. It was boring and repetitive and devoid of life. But you burst into my life, with your blue hair and sunny personality. You burst into my life in color, you breathed in life to me. It has been wonderful. You gave me strength with your kindness and love. That why…"

He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He opened it, showing a double layer ring with different sizes, one was designed as the sun and the other had a star.

"It's actually two rings." He explained. "I want to give you're the sun one because that's how I feel with you and-"

"Yes."

Gadreel's head snapped up and stared at Mia, who was giving him a watery smile.

"Yes, Gadreel. Yes, I will. Holy shit, Gadreel." She laughed as she hugged him tightly, tears of happiness running down her face. Gadreel himself was in tears as he kissed her, hugging her tightly. Mia then chuckled and wiped her face.

"We better get to the reception, can't be stealing Dean and Cas thunder."

They hurry to the reception at the roadhouse, but barely pay attention to the toast; glancing at each other and giggling like lovesick fools. Then during the party, Charlie asked Castiel to throw his bouquet. He did and after a lot of shoving, it bounced off Jo and it landed in Mia's hands. She looked at his in suprise and snickered.

"Damn Cas, this thing is a bit late."

The room then erupted in pandemonium, with Dean and Castiel hugging them and saying their congratulations. Richard started to sob like a baby as he hugged both of them, blubbering that he was very happy. All Gadreel could do was smile in a daze as he looked at a equally dazed Mia, so much happiness in him that he feel like his chest might burst.

He finally belonged somewhere and it's exactly where he supposed to be.

 **AN: And we finally reach the end, I just love ending stories with weddings. The ring that Gadreel got for him and Mia is actually real, it's here, . Its such beautiful ring.**

 **This isn't the end, there will be time stamps with this story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the ride.**

 **Comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Mia and her family!**


End file.
